Camp it Up!
by PaceyLover520
Summary: The Shake It Up gang is going on a two week camping trip. And they were all looking for the same thing. Romance. WARNING: Major Gece!
1. Primping

**Heyyyy, this is the first time I'm writing a Shake it up! Fan fiction so warning: it might not be the best but give me a chance. So I don't own anything. I hope you like, Camp it Up!**

**Out side POV: **

Cece, Rocky, their friends Deuce, Ty and even their "frenimies" Gunther and Tinka, were headed on a two week long vacation to a cabin on a lake. After Ty and Tinka went on their "First date" they developed a more romantic relationship but still weren't going steady. Rocky slowly developed a crush on Deuce and Deuce developed one on Rocky. And as for Cece and Gunther they both were practically in love with each other but denied in the second it popped into their minds. But no matter what they all wanted the same thing this vacation. Romance.

Rocky hit Cece hard with a pillow to wake her up.

"Cece, we have to leave in about an hour, and we have to get ready,"

Cece knew that Rocky wanted to look good for Deuce, and he wanted to do the same, after his bad break up with Deena, he became really self conscious, and everyone knew that sooner or later they would go out.

Rocky and Cece quickly got dressed. Rocky put on her favorite pink bikini and a sundress over it. Cece threw a zebra bikini with neon green straps; her shortest pair of shorts, because it was the hottest day since school got out and a tight black tank top. Once they were dressed they crowded into Cece's bathroom and started to primp their hair and face. Cece knew that Rocky was primping for Deuce, bet she didn't know who she herself was primping for. She knew that they were going to be so far away from Chicago that she wasn't going to see anyone, but she still felt the need to look like a supermodel, and she didn't know why. Once they were ready they walked down stairs.

Everyone stood around Ty's black car, waiting for Cece and Rocky to join them.

"Finally," Ty said as Cece and Rocky walked down the front stoop of the apartment building. "Were going camping not to the prom," Ty said commenting on their look,"

"Well I always have to look my best," Cece said as she wore a cocky smile. But Rocky on the other hand just pushed a strand of hair behind her ear in an embarrassed fashion, not wanting anyone to know who her primping was for.

"Ok, let's get this show on the road!" Deuce said as everyone agreed in an excited tone.

**Ok so that was the end of chapter one and I know it was pretty short and boring, but it was the first one and it's always hard to start a story off. I promise next chapter will be wayyyyy more exciting, romantic and long, so don't give up on this story now. Ok so byeee **

**GeCe for ever! 33333**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**P.S if you have any ideas for this story you can message me, but I can't make any promises for them to be included.**


	2. On our Way

**Heyyy, sorry I took sooo long to continue this story, I got a writers block, well I'm back to continue Camp it Up! I really appreciate all the reviews, and I hope you like chapter 2!**

**Cece's POV: **

I leaned against the side of Ty's black car as we waited for the sparkle twins to make there big entrance so we can get going. Soon they arrived in there matching and sparkling attire and did one of their favorite forms of hello.

"I AM GUNTHER!"

"AND I AM TINKA"

"AND WE ARE THE HESSINHEFFERS!"

Everyone else rolled their eyes, but for some reason I kind of laughed to myself. I looked at Gunther for a minute, I didn't notice how blue and sparkly his eyes were, in a way they were kind of… attractive. Ewww Cece what are you thinking this is Gunther, the foreign exchange freak since first grade. I shook the thought out of my head.

"Guys we have a slight problem," Ty said looking away from the car.

"What is it," Rocky said in her usual worried tone.

"Well there is only…five seats," Ty said counting on his fingers, "and six of us" Ty explained.

"Well it looks like your going to have to stay home," I said jokingly to Gunther and put my hand on his shoulder. And then something weird happened. It was as if lightning shocked my hand and sent an electric current through my body. And I pulled away quickly.

"Well it looks like someone has to sit on someone's lap, or lay across the people in the back," Deuce said as he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ok so who's the sucker who has to do that?" I said with a little chuckle.

"You," everyone said looking at me.

"Why me!" I protested,

"Well Cece, you are the freakishly smallest," Tinka said with her evil like smile she always used when she insulted any of us.

"Great!" I exclaimed.

Everyone else piled into the car as I stood out side and waited to find out were I was going to sit.

"Ok so where am I going to sit?" I asked in a miserable voice, and as I stuck my head in the car.

"Take a seat BAY-BEE!"

**Gunther's POV:**

"Take a seat BAY-BEE!" I said as I patted my thighs as a jester for Cece to sit down.

Cece rolled her eyes "Really! Why do I have to sit on Gunther's lap!"

"Because, this pains me to say but he's the strongest in the back seat," Deuce said.

I smiled and nodded in approval of his comment.

"Ugh!" Cece complained as she walked toward me.

Cece sat on my lap, and I felt something very, very weird. The second her soft bare skin, touch mine on my leg, I felt an odd type of surge. Kind of like the time I was stung by the electric eels in the pond near my house in the old country. But in a good way.

I looked up to the front seats. Tinka and Ty sat up there Tinka's hand reached over to the driver's seat, holding Ty's. Every time I saw them together I felt a little sad, it wasn't like I wasn't happy for Tinka, I really was, it just made me feel lonely without Tinka, and without a girlfriend of my own.

Soon we were far away from our busy city and a little closer to the country. All of a sudden the car in front of us stopped fast. And everyone was jerked forward then back, except for Cece, who was not wearing a seat belt, which didn't excite Rocky. Cece flew forward as the car stopped, and my basic instinct took over and I threw my arms around her and yanked her back close to me. She looked at me still breathing hard from fear. Her face was so close to mine, I could even smell the beautiful aroma of her green apple shampoo. I don't know why but my heart began to speed up as I looked into her warm brown eyes and felt her body in my arms. This one moment felt like a life time before I let her go and heard her say thanks in an awkward manner.

**Cece's POV:**

I sat there with Gunther's arms tightly grasped around me while I looked into his crystal blue eyes. The minute felt like an eternity, and oddly I didn't want it to end. And I think that was the scariest part of the whole situation.

** Time Laps**

**Outside POV:**

Soon the whole gang arrived at their two cabins high in the mountains of the camp ground in the deep lush woods. There were two cabins with two bunk beds in each, a fridge and microwave. In between the two cabins there was a large fire pit in the middle and a picnic table to the right. The whole group was excited about camping but weren't sure if they were going to be able to be in forest solitude for a whole two weeks. And for some reason Cece and Gunther were the most nervous. They both felt that there was going to be a strange type of sexual tension between them, they didn't know why, but they did know that the last thing they wanted to do is show it, or accept it.

**Ok well I hope you guys liked chapter 2. And I'll try not to take as long as this one did. And just to tell you all I just watched Reality Check it up! And I was just wondering what you guys thought, because I loved it! So you can say what you thought of it in reviews along with suggestions for the rest of the story. Ok so byeee!**

**Gece forever!**

**And remember to…**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


	3. Never that great at Science

**Heyyy, I'm back for chapter 3 of Camp it Up! I am pretty proud of myself for putting this one up in less then a month, compared to last chapter. Anyway I really appreciate all the reviews and I hope you enjoy chapter 3.**

**Outside POV: **

The whole gang started to pile out of Ty's car and as Cece grabbed the door way of the back door, Gunther grabbed her small hips and helped push her out of the car. Cece could feel her cheeks heat up and tried to hide it from the rest of the group, and for some reason, Gunther couldn't help but want to touch her after the whole "no seat belt accident", it made him feel nervous and light headed.

Everyone in the group grabbed there duffle bags and headed to there cabins. The girls took the one on the right and the boys took the one on the left, and started to unpack.

**Rocky's POV:**

I pushed the door open to our small cabin as the girls followed. It smelled like wood and dirt, something we never really smelled in the city. I was so excited to sleep in a bunk bed! It was going to be like one big sleepover for two weeks. I was really looking forward to it, even if it was with Tinka.

As I put my light pink dance bag, with my name embroidered on the top, on the bottom bunk, I looked at Cece who was doing the same but on the top bunk. There was something different about her right now. She looked shaken up, as if she's seen a ghost, and her cheeks looked tinted with red.

"Cece are you alright?" I asked as I walked toward her.

"I'm fine," she said quickly turning back to her bunk.

"No you're not, come here," I said as I put my hands on her shoulders, "let me feel your head," **(A/N: sorry for interrupting, I just didn't know if your parents did the same thing to feel your tempurture.) ** I said moving her bangs to the side and putting the back of my hand on her forehead. Her whole face was burning hot.

"Cece, your burning up!" I said, but I knew she didn't have a fever. It was more of an embarrassing heat, but I just didn't know from what.

**Ty's POV: **

The boys and I walked into our small cabin, and it stank! I even had to spray my _Old Spice_ body spray around the room, sending Gunther into a fit of coughs.

"You ok bro?" I asked looking at Gunther.

There was something different about Gunther; his face was as red as Cece's hair.

"What's up Gunther, you steal some of Tinka's blush?" I asked while giving Deuce a pound on his fist.

"No! it is just very hot out here with no air conditioning," Gunther said turning back to his sparkly travel bag.

"Well I can't deny that," I said, but I knew there was something more to it than that.

**Outside POV: **

Luckily for the group they arrived early enough for them to go down to the lake for a while before night fall. Once they were all ready and unpacked they headed down to the beach area of the camp site. Cece did the best she could to stay away from Gunther as much as possible on the way down, and Gunther did the same. Both had no idea why, but every time they were around each other, they felt like they had no control over there themselves.

**Tinka's POV:**

As we walked down the dirt path to the lake, I looked at my twin in our matching swim suits. He looked distraught, confused, kind of how Cece looks when doing algebra.

"Gunther, my dear brother, what is wrong?" I asked looking at him.

"Nothing, I'm just tired," he said walking a little faster.

I knew that wasn't it, so studied his face for a second longer. I soon followed his gaze, to Cece and Rocky walking in front of the group, but I knew he was looking at Cece. It was a little weird to see my brother take an interest in girls, especially Cece Jones. Some times I wonder if anybody else sees what I see, the way he looks at her, the way when ever we say BAY-BEE! He always looks at her, and especially after the episode of _True Teen Life: I'm on Shake it Up Chicago _he was all excited over their fake "Showmance" and he didn't even leave with me, he was even last to leave her apartment! I wonder if Cece ever thought about Gunther romantically, because I don't want my brother being led on and the crushed by some little girl. Maybe rocky knows, if I get her alone I'll ask her.

**Cece's POV:**

We finally got to the beach, what a walk! Maybe I shouldn't have skipped so many gym classes; I might be in better shape. Anyway once we got down there we laid out our towels and I decided to get my tan on before I go in the lake. As I stripped down to my bikini I looked to my left to see Gunther totally checking me out! And I'm pretty sure he knew I saw him because his face went beat red. All I wanted to do is be as far away from him as possible, to clear my mind and just relax. I really didn't know what to think about Gunther, he's been kind of awkward lately. I really hope he doesn't think I like him, especially after that episode of _True Teen Life: I'm on Shake it Up Chicago_, I mean he did kind of "put the moves on me" afterward. He even used breath spray, that's like the universal sign of lets smooch. I really hoped that no one thought that I liked him, or that he liked me.

**Gunther's POV: **

Once we got to the beach we all started stripping down to our bathing suits, and the second I look up, the first person I see is Cece, in her zebra with green strings bikini, I looked him up and down, until Cece turned around to see me basically checking her out. I could feel a blush creep up to my cheeks; I tried to get away from her as quick as possible.

"I'm going in the water!" I said as ran towards the water with everyone by my side, except for Cece, who was tanning on the beach.

*****TIME LAPS*****

After awhile of being the water with everyone, we all decided we were going to play chicken. The only problem was in the water, there were only five of us in the water, and one of us was going to be partner less. Unless we can get Cece in the water.

"Hey Gunther, go get Cece for us, will you," Ty said as he helped Tinka on to his shoulders.

"Ok," I said as I sprinted to the beach.

I stood over Cece and blocked out her sun and she soon moved her over sized sunglasses down the bridge of her nose.

"You're blocking my sun," Cece said calmly.

"We're playing chicken, and we need another player," I explained as she sat up a little bit more upward.

"Ha-ha, yeah right like I'm playing some dumb pool game with you," she said coolly.

"Ok, well you leave me no choice then," I said and then threw her over my shoulder fire man style. I could feel her hot sun kissed skin on mine, it gave me chills but I tried my hardest to not show it.

**Cece's POV: **

All of a sudden Gunther threw me over his shoulder and ran towards the lake. His skin was soft and cool, and his arms were wrapped tightly around my upper thighs, which was not helping the fact that I was trying not to think about Gunther anything more then a "Frenemie". Once we got to the rest of the group, Gunther put me down, but I felt his arms linger around me for a second longer. Soon every one was getting on each other's shoulders, Tinka on Ty's, rocky on Deuce's and me on Gunther's. I carefully climbed on Gunther's toned torso and wrapped my legs around his neck and he grabbed my calves, all I can say is thank God I shaved my legs. I grasped his head for more balance, and I really thought that he washed his hair with like goat milk, but it smelled like a type of _Axe _shampoo. Once we were all adjusted all the pairs started to go at it and shoved each until Rocky and Deuce fell. Now all we had to do is knock Ty and Tinka. The boys started getting serious and stared at each other like as a signal of "bring it on!" but Tinka and I just laughed. After a couple of little shoves, Gunther smashed into Ty and knocked him and Tinka into the cool water. Gunther bent down a little bit so I can slide off his back. Once I was standing in the water again we slapped hands and cheered about winning. But then something happened, we looked at each other and smiled, and I think I felt a sort of _Chemistry_. But then again I was never that great at science.

**Ok well I hoped you enjoyed chapter 3 and I promise not to make you wait too long for chapter well bye and remember to…**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**

**Gece Forever! **


	4. That Titanic type look

**Heyyyy, I'm soooo sorry it took me so long to update, I've had a lot going on. But you could thank Jinx1999 for inspiring me to get back on my laptop and start working on this story again. Remember I don't own Shake it Up, and I hope you like chapter 4!**

**Gunther's POV:**

As I walked with the group back to the cabins I can't stop thinking about the way Cece and I looked at each other after chicken. It was like the way Jack looked at Rose when he first saw her in _Titanic_; I'm staring to think I'm watching too many chick flicks with Tinka recently. Anyway, why did I feel that way? It wasn't like I like Cece, or do I? No, no that's just ridiculous, me Gunther Hessinheffer with her Cece Jones, HA! I laugh at the thought. All I have to do is think of everything I don't like about her when I get that Jack and Rose feeling.

I looked up from my feet to see Cece walking directly in front of me with her beautiful auburn hair flowing behind her. Stop it Gunther! Ok think of something bad, she's way to short! That's it; she's so small, like a mouse, a cute little mouse! Ugh! Stop Gunther!

**Time Laps**

**Tinka's POV:**

"I'm going to take a shower," Cece said grabbing her towel from behind the door, "I have to wash the lake out of my hair and the Gunther off my body," She said leaving.

I rolled my eyes knowing she was only saying that to cover up what ever she felt for him. I knew this would be the perfect time to talk to Rocky about Cece and Gunther.

"Hey Rocky, could I talk to you about something," I said a little awkwardly not knowing how to address this topic.

"Is it about Cece and Gunther?!" Rocky said with a huge smile on her face.

"Yes! How did you know that!?" I asked taken back.

"Because come on! It's so obvious they're so into each other!" Rocky said louder then she probably should have.

"I know it was so cute how he carried her to the water!" I said, and I don't care if it's even Cece; it's still adorable no matter what.

"Oh I know! And how she sat on his lap in the car!" Rocky said with her hands on the spot on her chest were her heart is. We sat there squealing about how cute they are as if Nicholas Sparks himself wrote their relationship, soon we saw Cece walking back from the bath/shower room, but this time Gunther was with her.

"You think they were in there together?" Rocky said raising an eyebrow and laughing.

"Ewww Rocky," grossed out by the thought of my brother doing anything sexual.

**Ty's POV: **

I decided to get dinner going as I heard Rocky and Tinka doing there "Oh my gosh Ryan Gosling is so cute scream" which means they're looking at a picture of him, or they're talking about a cute couple. The worst is when they watch _The Notebook; _it's like a combination of the two. If they're talking about a cute couple, it's probably about Tinka and I, or Gunther and Cece. And I know what you're thinking, Cece and Gunther? Ha, no way, but I could see the little spark between them. I mean they must see it themselves, it's so obvious, but hey, it's none of my business if they're right for each other, they'll figure it out.

"Hey Ty, what's for dinner?" Cece said walking back from the bath/shower room hanging up her towel on the porch of the girl's cabin.

"Hot dogs, baked potatoes and corn on the cob," I said putting the cooking grate over the fire pit.

"Ok well call me when it's ready," Cece said in her normally lazy voice as the walked back to her cabin.

**Cece's POV:**

"Ok call me when it's ready," I said with a smirk, walking back to the girl's cabin. As I got closer I could hear Tinka and Rocky squealing like they're watching a chick flick.

"Hey guys," I said walking into the cabin.

They immediately stopped talking as soon as I opened my mouth and just stared at me with a suspicious look on their faces.

"What?" I asked

"Nothing"

"Why are you guys acting weird?" I responded.

"Oh we're not we're just talking about the dares we're going to give you after dinner tonight," Tinka said with a fake smile.

I heard a quiet sigh of relief from Rocky, but then I started thinking about what possible dares they're going to give me. And I couldn't help but be scared that it may have to do with Gunther.

"Ok well, I have something fun we could do tomorrow!" I said trying not to think about the dares.

"Ooo what?" Rocky said excitedly, it's sad how much she likes organized activity.

"Down in the field section of the grounds they have like a drive in screen and they're showing the original 1980 _Friday the 13__th_!" I said really excitedly.

"Cece, you know I don't like scary movies," Rocky said in a disappointed voice.

"Yeah but think about it, they're at a camp, we're at a camp and a scary movie is the perfect way to flirt with Deuce!"

"Oh my gosh you like Deuce!" Tinka exclaimed.

"Shhhh!" Rocky yelled and looked at Tinka and then gave me the death stare.

"Sorry," I said looking at my feet.

"It's ok Rocky, I won't tell him, and I should probably be nice to you seeing how your brother and I are talking." Tinka said in her sweetest voice she could talk into to Rocky.

"Oh, thanks," Rocky said.

"Girls dinner's ready!" Ty yelled from the outside.

The girls and I walked out of the cabin to find the boys cooking over the fire.

"Ooo look at our manly men cooking over a fire," I said in a sarcastic voice.

"Well I am pretty manly," Gunther said with a boyish cute smile, "Do you want to feel my muscle?"

"Ewww no," I lied; I really wanted to touch his flexed bicep. I could feel my face get hot. The way it always does when I lie.

"Will you two stop flirting and come get your dinner!" Deuce said making us both look at our feet and have our cheeks get red.

**Sorry if this chapter was short and boring but I needed to show how everyone is sort of realizing they're feelings, it was more information then action, kind of like Harry Potter and the Half Blood Prince. Next chapter is going to be really good because the play truth or dare, and that always leads to something good. So anyway I hope you liked chapter 4. **

**GECE FOREVER!**

**And remember to…**

**REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!**


End file.
